PokeEater
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: After watching a Pokemon marathon, Stein decides to do an experiment with his students. Which involves them turning INTO Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: Idea

Poke-Eater

Chapter 1: Idea

**A/N: Oh this was fun to create. I don't own Soul Eater or Pokemon!**

* * *

Stein continued to flip through the channels of his small television. School was out for a week so he had absolutely nothing to do. Without his students to torture, the last few days have been lifeless.

Sighing, he let the remote fall to the floor. It fell button-side down. Steins eyes looked back to the screen, seeing that the channel had changed.

Some kind of yellow-mouse creature with red cheeks was shooting electricity at two people with very odd hair. Also a cat-like creature.

He leaned forward to get a better view of the show. It was some kind of cartoon. After a few seconds of electrocution, the three people shot up in the sky yelling "Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaaaaain" then they disappeared with a small twinkle.

Stein raised an eyebrow. "What? This completely throws off the laws of death. Those people... and their cat, should be dead. Where did they go anyway? What the hell am I watching?" he checked the guide. "Pokemon...? What in God's name is that?" Also, it was a marathon he noticed.

And for the rest of that evening, Stein watched the marathon, and as he did, a fun idea shaped in his mind.

Maybe he could do a little "experiment" with his students.

* * *

**A/N: Fooey. The first chapter was short, but they'll definitely be longer in the future. Thanks for reading, I hope you'll continue to! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: PokePills

Poke-Eater

Chapter 2: Poke-Pills

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day in Death City. The gang, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki were playing a good game of basketball since school was on break. So the past few days have been nice.

"Black*Star, quit hogging the ball!" Soul shouted, waving his arms in the air, hoping for a pass.

The blue haired boy ignored him and charged for the goal. Liz and Maka stood in his path. "Move aside girls, I'm too big for you!"

Maka scoffed. "Yeah right. Give us everything you've got, moron!"

Liz whimpered. "Don't say that!"

Black*Star charged for them, dribbling the ball so hard, small craters formed in the ground. "Here I COMMMMME!" he leaped in the air, holding the ball behind his head.

Out of pure instinct, Liz and Maka reached up and grabbed one of his feet each. With that, his face smacked into the basketball rim. He fell onto the ground, blood spilling from his mouth and nose.

"You... cheaters..." he groaned before passing out.

Tsubaki, naturally, rushed to his side and proceeded to help him up to his feet. Maka laughed a little, rubbing her neck. "Sorry Black*Star."

Liz laughed, holding a fist over her mouth. "I'm not."

He muttered something, as Tsubaki set him down on the bench, with Kid and Patty. The blond laughed at his state. "You got beat up by two girls! HAHAHA!" She bent over, still laughing like a maniac.

Kid smiled. "You should have passed the ball."

Soul walked over to the bench, grinning. "He's right. I told you to pass it to me."

The assassin wiped the blood from his face and crossed his arms. "A god like ME doesn't need help from a third-class scythe like you!"

And with that, the two started an everyday fight. As they did that, everyone else noticed Stein walk into the basketball court, hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "Hello, everyone."

"Hi ... what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

He walked over to the group. "Oh, just thought I'd see my favorite student."

Everyone thought, _"Favorite students...?"_

"Okay... so what do you want? It's not like you to visit us on a school break." Soul asked.

He smiled a little. Rather, creepily. "Oh, not much. I just have a little treat for you kids. Seeing as you defeated the kiishin and all." he slipped a tiny bottle out of his pocket. It was filled with tiny pill-like balls. "These will... lets see... they make your resonance stronger. Yes, they do that." He pulled out the cork and shook a few into his palm. "How about it?"

Patty took one out of his hand. It was a perfect little sphere, no bigger than a pea. The top half of it was red and the bottom was white. "Do they taste good?" she asked, sniffing it.

Tsubaki also took one. "This looks familiar... I can't remember where from though..."

Stein, coughed. "Anyway. Will you take them? Free of charge."

Everyone shrugged. "It'll make our resonance stronger, right?" Kid asked, rolling the small pill between his fingers. "You're sure?"

Stein nodded. "Of course. Would I lie?" he smiled.

Everyone gave him a look. Liz crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "No offense... but I'm not comfortable eating something **you're** handing out." she held out the pill to him. "You can take it back."

He gave her a look mixed with glare and happy. "You can eat it. It's perfectly safe. You'll take it... right?"

She shrunk. "Yes sir..."

Soon after, that, everyone popped the little pill into their mouths. Stein smiled, when he heard them all swallow.

Without another word, he turned to go home. Tomorrow would be a fun day.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter two's done. Hoped you like! Next will be even better. Please review and thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Maka and Soul

Poke-Eater

Chapter 3: Maka and Soul

**A/N: Thanks, all my readers and followers. Here's chapter 3, hope you like it! Maka and Soul become Pokemon in this one! :D**

* * *

"Soul!" Maka yelled as she continued to rummage through the nearly empty fridge. There was a half empty jar of pickles and an apple. Definitely not enough for dinner tonight. "It's your turn to cook tonight and we don't have anything! You gotta go to the market!"

From his bedroom, Soul groaned and rolled off the bed and then made his way to the kitchen. "Come on, can't you cook tonight?"

She put her hands on her hips and frowned. "No way, it's your turn tonight. Now hurry up and pick up some food, wouldja? It'll be dark in a few hours."

Soul groaned again. "Fine, let me get my jacket." he went back into his room.

In the kitchen, Maka continued to rummage for anything they could use to cook. Nothing at all. With an unhappy sigh, she made her way to the living room and waited to see Soul off.

"Come on Soul, hurry it up!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! Jeez..." he replied. He stepped into the living room, jacket on and ready to go. "I'll be back in fi-"

**_POOF!_**

"Ahhh!" Maka squealed, falling back on the couch. White smoke seemed to explode from Soul, soon filling the room. She coughed and swiped at the air. "Soul? Soul!" she stood and waved the remaining smoke with a broom.

Soon it dissipated, revealing a small blackish-grey dog. It sat on the floor, red eyes purely wide in shock. A big bunch of fur stood high on it's back and white fangs peeked over it's top lip. Slowly, it looked up at Maka.

She peered over the couch arm at it. "What... the hell?" she scanned the rest of the living room. "Where's Soul?"

"I'm right here."

She gasped and looked back at the little dog-creature. "Soul...?"

"Yeah it's me. What the heck happened, why are you so tall?" he stood up, unaware it was on four legs. "Did I shrink or something?"

Maka stood up and squatted down in front of "Soul." She slowly reached out and touched the top of his head. He made a small happy growl and pushed against it. Still confused, Maka scratched the black fur. "Soul, what the heck happened to you-"

_**POOF!**_

Just like with Soul, Maka "exploded" and sent more white smoke throughout the room. Soul whimpered and retreated to the bottom of the couch. He peeked his head out to see what was going on.

After a few seconds, the smoke faded and revealed the same yellow mouse creature Stein saw on TV. Though unlike the one on the show, it had a heart shaped tail.

"Blechh!" she coughed, rubbing her eyes. "What the heck was that?"

Soul came out from the couch a little. "What the heck is that? Get out of my apartment!"

"Maka" looked over at him, face confused. "But I live here, why would I leave?"

Soul's jaw dropped. "MAKA? Is that you?"

She gave him a look. "Duh, idiot. Who else would it be?"

He frantically pointed to a mirror with one of his paws. "Take a look at yourself!" She obeyed and stepped over to a handheld mirror. After picking it up, she immediately dropped it, which ended it up breaking it.

"Yaaaah!" she grabbed her head. "What the heck am I?" she tugged at her ears and tail. "What happened?"

Soul shook his head. "I-I dunno..." he turned back and looked at his newly acquired tail. "But this thing is buggin' me." he started to walk around. The entire time, he glared at his tail. "It won't stop following me!" With that, he began to chase it, running in a circle.

Maka flicked him in the ear. "Stop it. We gotta figure out why we look like this."

Soul sat down. "Whatever. Even in this form, you continue to take the fun out of everything." he started to scratch his ear with his back foot. "We'll find out eventually, so chill out. Freaking out won't help."

She huffed and crossed her short yellow arms. "Shut up. Maybe Stein will know. He is a scientist after all. Lets go to his lab."

"Okay."

With that plan in mind, the two set off into the city and towards Stein's lab. Occasionally, a person on the street would scream and run away from them, completely terrified of them for some reason. One shopkeeper even started to whack at them with a broom!

Eventually the duo made it there and Maka had to leap up in the air to knock on the door. "Hey, Dr. Stein!" she knocked again. "Can you come out here a moment?"

They sat on the ground and waited. After a moment, the door slid open and revealed a sleepy Stein. "What is it...?" he looked around for people. Nothing. "Damn kids..." he turned to go back in.

"Wait! Down here!" Soul called, waving his paws.

Stein looked down. "What...? Oh." he grinned. "I see. My experiment worked." he chuckled, lighting a cigarette. "That's fantastic."

Soul and Maka gave each other a look. "Experiment?"

* * *

**A/N: Soul's a Poochyena and Maka is a Pikachu. If you haven't heard of either of those, look up a picture or something. Thanks for reading, please leave a review! Also, does anyone have any ideas for what Kid could be? Something slightly unsymmetrical. Maybe a Sneasel? HELP ME! **


	4. Chapter 4: BlackStar and Tsubaki

Poke-Eater

Chapter 4: Black*Star and Tsubaki

**A/N: Thanks for your suggestions on what Kid should be. I think I have an idea now. Anyone, this chapter is about Black*Star and Tsubaki tranforming! Hope you like.**

* * *

"Tsubaki, when's dinner gonna be ready?" Black*Star asked, mid-push up. He hopped up on two feet and strolled into the kitchen, stretching. He instantly smelt whatever his weapon was cooking. "Smells great."

Tsubaki smiled up from her pot. "Thanks. It'll be done in a few minutes."

He nodded and cracked his neck. "Great. Cuz you know, a god like me has to eat good meals! To keep up my sheer awesomeness."

She smiled and continued to stir the pot's contents. "I know, I know. By the way, do you think that pill Dr. Stein gave us will work? You know, to help our resonance?" she looked at him. "Do you feel any different?"

He looked himself over. "Not really. Just as godlike as ever." he did his usual laugh.

"Hmmm." she nodded. "I don't feel different either. Maybe it was a failed experiment or something."

Black*Star shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, what're you cooki-"

_**POOF!**_

"Ahh!" Tsubaki yelled, covering her face from the smoke. _What just happened? Did he just explode? _she thought, swiping at the stuff with her wooden spoon. "Black*Star! Are you okay?" she coughed.

Soon it faded away. And there, on the floor sat a small blue creature. It had ears poking up on the top of it's head and a dog-like snout though it obviously wasn't a dog. It stood up on two feet and checked it's surroundings.

"Black...Star...?" Tsubaki asked weakly as she gawked at the thing before her.

"What?" he looked up at her. "OH MY GOD. Tsubaki, are **you **God? You got so big! Or..." he looked up and down at himself. "I... holy crap I'm a..." he gave an unsure look. "What am I?"

She squatted down in front of the new Black*Star. "I don't know... What made you look like that anyway? I've never seen anything like it."

Black*Star looked behind him. He noticed a tail and pulled at it a little. "Is this a tail?" he continued to tug at the blue thing. "Dammit, Tsubaki, what happened to me?" She shrugged.

"I don't know... maybe-"

_**POOF!**_

"Eeek!" Black*Star yelped, falling on his behind. "What- Tsubaki? What was that?"

They both coughed for awhile, as the smoke dissipated once more. Once it did, Black*Star got a good look at Tsubaki. Or... what he assumed was Tsubaki. A small green creature sat on the floor, wiping it's eyes with it's hands. A leave skirt lined it's hips and two flowers sat on it's head. It opened it's black eyes and peered up at Black*Star.

"Tsu...Tsubaki?" he asked, looking at what he thought was his weapon. "You changed too?"

She stood up and wiped the dirt from her grass skirt. "I-I think so..." she found a mirror and gawked at her new self. "What... what happened to us? Why do we look like these creatures?"

Black*Star shrugged. "Dunno. I know about as much as you do."

They sat for awhile and started to contemplate it. After a good five minutes, Tsubaki gasped and covered her mouth. "Stein! He gave us those pills! That has to be it!"

He bumped a fist into his palm. "I bet you're right! That stitchy bastard!" he stood from the couch and headed towards the door. "Come on!"

She followed after him and the pair headed off to Steins lab. Just like Soul and Maka, the two were attacked and screamed at. Tsubaki would try to stop and explain, but that just scared them more. So in the end, she simply gave off and followed after her meister.

As they arrived at the lab, they noticed lights on. Black*Star grinned. "Good, he's still awake! Lets go get 'em!" he charged and Tsubaki didn't bother trying to stop him. She definitely wanted an explanation of what happened. So all the motivation to control her rampaging partner was lost at this point.

Black*Star pounded on the door. "HEY! Franken! Open the door, or I'll break it down!"

Tsubaki made her way next to him. "Professor Stein, we need to speak with you this instant! Please come out here!"

They waited. Soon the door opened, and it surely wasn't what they expected. A small yellow thing stood at the door, looking at them.

Black*Star pointed. "The hell is that?"

Tsubaki lowered his finger. "Don't point." she looked at the welcoming guest. "Um, who are you? One of Stein's experiments? A... pet?"

It smiled. "I'm Maka, silly."

They both gasped. "MAKA?" Black*Star pulled at her cheeks. "Whoa, you just keep getting uglier, huh?"

Cue anger vein. "Pika... CHOP!" Maka slammed a Webster Dictionary on the boy's head. With that action, he fainted, eyes swirly.

Maka turned back to the lab. "Dr. Stein, Black*Star and Tsubaki are here!"

He came into the doorway and crouched down to his students. "Ah... you two have changed as well. This is wonderful. Now just some inside and I'll explain everything."

As they came in, he rubbed his chin, smiling. _Now, just three more to go. What a fun week this came out to be._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was a whirlwind of a chapter. Anyway, Black*Star is a Riolu and Tsubaki is a Bellossum. I picked Riolu for him because it's a fighting type and he uses aura type attacks which Black*Star does too. And Tsubaki... well. Flowers. And that little thing is so cute like her! :D Next up are my favorite characters, Kid, Liz and Patty. **_  
_

**P.S. I love my decision for the Thompson sisters! x3**


	5. Chapter 5: Kid, Liz and Patty

Poke-Eater

Chapter 5: Kid, Liz and Patty

**A/N:You guys really seem to like Kid. Thanks for reviewing and what-not. Also, Kid came out to be something I got the most requests for, so don't hurt me if you don't like what he turned out as. Please enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Kid flipped through the pages of his novel as the sun proceeded to set. It didn't matter to much to him that school was out, seeing as in when he was there, it was only for a couple hours. Only because of the fact that he had to thoroughly inspect the house for any imperfections. No way he could leave without making sure his home wasn't perfect after all.

"Kiiiid!" Patty yelled, flying down the stairs. She stopped behind his recliner and poked at his cheeks. "I'm so hungry!"

He sighed and shooed away her hands. "Ask Liz to make something. She's a good cook, why ask me?"

"Sis is in the shower." she pointed to the bathroom. "Pleeease? Patty can't cook anything without burning it. Remember last time?"

He did. It ended up in a massive storm of flames swallowing the manor's kitchen in a matter of seconds. It took three months to remodel the way Kid liked and to get rid of the smokey smell. And to think, the blond only wanted to make cookies.

"Please, Kid? You can cook easy stuff right?" She begged.

Kid scratched his neck. "Well, I guess so. Maybe some sandwiches or... something." he stood and made his way to the kitchen. Patty happily followed, successful in getting a dinner plan. Kid started to rummage through the pantry for bread. After finding it, he laid the package on the counter. "Okay Patty, bring me what kind of filler you want."

She opened the refrigerator and moves several jars and packs aside. She pulled out grape jelly and peanut butter. "Here!" she placed them on the counter.

Kid opened the jelly jar and dipped a butter knife inside. He carefully placed it onto the bread and smeared it on. After every inch of the bread slice was covered as perfectly as possible, he rinsed the knife and followed the same procedure.

Patty groaned and slouched her shoulders. "Are you done yet? It's justa sandwich."

He held up a hand, as in saying "wait." He resumed carefully spreading the peanut butter. "I can't leave it uneven. Then you'll have too much jelly and the bites will be all squishy and too sweet." he added more. Too much more.

He pulled down on his cheeks. "Ugh! Too much peanut butter!" he rapidly started to scrape some off. More than he wanted to. "UGH!"

Patty laughed a little. "Come on Kid, you can do it!" she cheered, patting him on the back. Which resulted in him slapping too much peanut butter on.

He gasped and dropped the butter knife. It clattered on the floor.

Patty looked at Kid. "Whats wrong Kiddo?"

He fell to his knees and scratched at the sides of his head. "I can't even make a good sandwich! I'm completely and udderly useless!" he handed Patty a big trash bag. "Throw me away with the rest of the garbage. Just throw me on the curb, then tip the garbage man!"

She blinked down at him, then started laughing at him. "Idiot! You're too big for that bag! Hahahahahaha!"

He started to sob. "Now you're calling me fat...?"

She squatted down next to him. "No! You're actually pretty skinny!"

He sobbed louder. "I'M ANOREXIC?"

"Huh? No-"

"Patty, maybe you should stop trying to cheer him up."

She looked over her shoulder and into the hallway. Liz stood there, in a robe, towel thrown across her shoulder. She was still dripping from the shower. "Oh, hi sis. You should try, I'm only making him cry."

Liz made her way to the pair and bent down on Kid's other side. "Come on Kid. You can't let..." she looked at Patty. "Why is he crying anyway?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Ah." she looked back down at Kid. A small pool of tears was forming around his body. "Come on. It's only a sandwich. You're a **_Reaper._ **One of the strongest, coolest things in the world!" she patted him on the back a few times. "That sandwich has nothing on you."

He rolled his head over so he could look at her. "You're lying... I'm useless... and disgusting." he looked purely pitiful.

Liz sighed and rubbed circles in his back, slowly. "No you're not. If you were, I wouldn't bother trying to help you, right? You're the coolest, strongest, and most **symmetrical **person I've ever met!" she smiled as warmly as Liz-possible.

His expression immediately changed to hopeful and expectant. "You mean that?"

"Of course! Now, come on. I'll get dinner started." she pulled him off the floor and headed into the kitchen. She started to go through the fridge while Patty and Kid waited in the living room. "So what do you guys wan-"

**_POOF!_ **

"AHH!" that same white smoke flooded from the kitchen and into the living room. Kid and Patty stood from their seats and looked at the scene.

"Liz?" Kid called, swiping at the stuff.

"Sis! Did you pass gas?" Patty asked, laughing. She ran into the smoke, disappearing into it. Kid called to her.

"Hold on Patty! That stuff could be toxic!" with that said, he dove into it as well, searching for his weapons. Just as signs of the smoke dissipating started another explosion came from inside it. Kid coughed and continued to swipe at it, to no avail. "Damn it! Where is all this smoke coming from?"

After a couple more seconds, it faded, leaving Kid in wide-eyed horror at the sight before him. What used to be Liz and Patty were two small bunny-like creatures, with similar, yet different patterns on their cheeks. One was blue and had minus patterns on it's cheeks, while the other was red and had plus prints. He blinked a couple times and even wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Wha... Liz...? Patty?" he squatted down in front of them. "Is that you?"

The red one started to laugh. Yep. That one was Patty. "We're bunnies!" she waved her short arms up and down frantically. "Isn't this awesome, sis?"

The blue one, Liz, looked down at herself. "Uh... no. This isn't awesome..." she looked at her behind and noticed a tail. A tail. "Holy hell, I have a tail..." she focused and tried to move it. It wiggled. "OH MY GOD!"

Kid continued to stare, completely speechless. "..."

Patty looked up at him, smiling. It was obvious she was enjoying this. "Are you okay Kiddo? You look confused."

Liz looked up at him too, not as pleased with her newly acquired appearance. "Kid, what happened to us? Why do we look like this?"

"I... uh... don't know. Why do you look like that...?"

Liz sighed and placed her nubby hands on her hips. "I just asked that. And how come you look the same? That's not fair!"

He looked at his hands. "I don't know... I guess I'm gonna stay the same-"

**_POOF!_**

More white smoke. This time, it came from Kid. Liz yelped and fell on her back, coughing. Patty merely looked at the explosion in awe. Though the pair couldn't see him, they heard his coughing raging from inside the smokey cloud.

Liz stopped her coughing and sat up towards the gas. "Kid? You alive in there?"

Patty raised a fist. "Get 'yer ass outta there maggot!"

As if on cue, the smoke finally faded. What... apparently was Kid sat on the floor, red eyes wide. It had long rabbit-fox style ears with golden rings wrapped around them, along with his now, four feet. A perfect golden circle sat in his forehead. After seeing Liz and Patty again, he spoke up. "What was that?"

The girls merely gawked at his new look. "Kid... you might wanna take a look at yourself." Liz said, pointing to their mirror. He stepped over to it, completely unfazed by the fact he did so on four legs. After getting to the mirror he gasped and flinched back from it.

"...Oh my. Oh my goodness." he stepped back up to it. "I... I'm..."

Liz made her way next to him. "Sorry Kid... looks like you've changed too-"

"I'M PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" he leaped towards the mirror, pressing his paws against it. His eyes couldn't get shinier. "I can't believe it!" he pressed a happy cheek against the mirror. "I'm... beautiful..."

Liz groaned and Patty started another one of her laughing fits. "Kid. Come on, stop loving yourself for a minute. We have to figure out why we look like this." Liz said, pulling away from the mirror. It took awhile, since he was clinging to it.

After detaching him from himself, the trio started to think. They sat in a triangle, contemplating what to do. Patty had on the most determined expression she could put on. "Hmm." she gasped and threw her arms up. "Maybe we're dreaming!"

Kid turned to her. "I doubt that." he pressed his feet against his cheeks and smiled. "If it is, then I never want to wake up."

Liz's ears drooped. "Jeez..." she rubbed her temples. Apparently only she would be thinking straight here. No spells were cast on them recently. And they haven't been to any strange places that would cause them to transform. Since school went out, the only thing the three of them have done is play basketball. And that one time, Stein came over and gave them a special resonance increasing pill-

She gasped. "Stein! That pill!" she turned to Kid. "I think he did this to us!"

He nodded in agreement. "It makes sense." he stood up. "Come on. Lets go to his lab and see what's going on."

**Stein's Lab**

"Steeeeein!" Patty sang, knocking on his door. "Are you in there?"

Liz and Kid stood behind her, waiting. Soon after, the door opened. To their surprise, Stein stood above them, smiling quite wide. "Ah, hello! Kid, Liz, Patty."

Liz gave him a look. "You already knew it was us? Even when we look like this?"

He nodded and rushed them inside. "Yes, yes. Anyway, meet your classmates!" he motioned to the living room. On the couch sat a Riolu, Bellossum, Pikachu, and a Poochyena. All of whom were sipping tea.

Black*Star stood on the couch. "Hey! You dorks made it, huh?"

Liz looked at everyone and sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that pill..."

* * *

**A/N: Okey-dokey. To sum things up, KID: Umbreon, LIZ: Minun, PATTY: Plusle. I got two reviews asking for Kid to be an Umbreon and three PMs, so that's what he is. Please review and what-not. Thanks a lot for reading, still! New readers, welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6: Explanation

Poke-Eater

Chapter 6: Explanation

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! It makes me happy. Even though I figured this would get no attention, haha! Here's chapter six, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Because of a TV SHOW?" Maka flared, looking at the scientist in disbelief. "Just because you thought it was cool? Why would you do that? I can't stay like this, how will I go to school?"

Stein lit a cigarette and shrugged. "Sorry. I got curious and felt like messing with you guys." He grinned down at her. "Besides, why don't you like that form? All of you look quite adorable. And you even have powers."

Black*Star looked at him. "Seriously? These forms let us have powers?" he stood up on a nearby chair. "Then explain, old man! I wanna know what I can do!"

Tsubaki pulled him down. "Calm down." she turned to Stein. "Professor Stein, please change us back. I'm sure that's what we all want." she looked at everyone. Most of them nodded, except for one person. Kid sat in his spot, frowning. "What is it Kid?" she asked.

"I don't want to change... I like my new look." he found a nearby mirror and smiled wide at the reflection. "I'm so pretty! So symmetrical!"

Liz groaned. "Kid, you're NOT staying like that. How will you use us, then?"

He didn't seem to hear her and continued to goggle at the image of himself. She sighed and sat down next to Patty on a recliner.

"I give up."

Patty laughed and shoved her sister in the shoulder playfully. "Come on sis, don't be a party pooper! Let Kid enjoy his prettiness."

Liz rolled her eyes and turned to Stein. "So can you change us back or what?"

He took a long drag from his cigarette and shrugged nonchalant. He blew a big puff of smoke into the air and started turning that screw of his. "Hmmm... maybe. If I can find out a way how."

Soul gave him a look of disbelief. "You changed us without any knowledge of how to turn us back? What the hell is wrong with you!"

Stein turned his screw one more time. "Many things."

Maka made her way to Stein's chair. "Come on Professor... you have to come up with something. I can't stay like this, how will I turn Soul into a Death Scythe? We'll be a joke at the academy!"

Everyone gave him a look saying, "yeah, what will you do?"

The man stood up and made his way to his bedroom. "I dunno. But we'll discuss this later. It's late and I want to got to bed."

Tsubaki stepped up to him before he could go inside his room. "But Professor, I'm afraid we can't wait! Please find a way to change us back."

Stein waved her away. "Calm down. I'll find a way to eventually. Just not today. I'm tired and wont be able to work well. I'll get to it tomorrow."

Everyone else watched him go into his bedroom and close the door behind himself. Figuring, they had nothing else left to do, the group made their way out into the night. It was late and not many people were out, so they didn't have to worry about people screaming and swinging brooms at them.

They made their way home eventually and soon fell asleep, tired from recent events.

**~Back at Stein's Lab~**

"Hehehe..." Stein chuckled, rolling a bottle around in his hand, grinning. It was filled with small, pills similar to the other kind, but the colors were different. "I didn't tell you the truth Liz and Soul. I can change you back... I just chose not to."

He tossed the bottle on his dresser and sat down on his bed. "We'll see how you youngsters do."

* * *

**A/N: Pffft- that one suuuuucked. And it was short. Sorry, they'll be longer again in the future, I just ran out of ideas here. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

PokeEater

Chapter 7: Aftermath

**A/N: I hate to say, I completely forgot about this thing. But I'm back after a long wait. I can't update too often, beacuse, alas... I have a book report to work on. And that's sorta why the last chapter was so bad. I couldn't focus very well and my brain was fried. So don't expect frequent chapter updates. Sorry! :'D**

* * *

Patty curiously pulled at her left long ear as she kicked her nubby legs up and down from her spot on the couch. Her legs didn't even hang over the edge anymore. She, Kid and Liz had just arrived home after leaving Stein's lab and were still adjusting to these odd new forms they were stuck in.

Liz was digging through the fridge, still hungry. They never got to eat dinner after all. There was plenty to eat, it's just... she didn't crave anything in here. She had an odd craving for something else. But she couldn't quite pin out what.

Patty looked over the couch arm at her sister. "Whatcha lookin' for? A snack?"

Liz pulled out of the fridge and shut the door. She sighed and shook her head. "No... just something... but I don't know what."

Patty tilted her head. "Like?"

Liz made her way over to the couch and hopped up next to her. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, we don't have it." she crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling in thought. "But I'm really hungry."

Patty shrugged. "I don't know what to say. Ask Kid. If he's still up anyway." she smiled.

Liz sighed and plopped over on her side. She was so small, the couch didn't even squeak. "I don't like this body. I was so tall before, now I'm a damn midget."

Patty laughed and patted her sister's back. "Now you see the world from a leprechaun's point of view, huh?" she kicked her legs in laughter. Liz wasn't amused.

"I'm guessing you like looking like that."

Patty stood up and started to mindlessly hop up and down on the couch. "Of course! I'm so small!" she jumped higher and higher. "I can do so much now!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Except get on **any **ride at the carnival. Or go into public without being swatted at by a broom. Or reach the cereal from on top of the fridge. Or turn into a gun again. Or wear clothes again for crying out loud!"

Patty fell back onto the couch, frowning at Liz. "Come on, sis! Stop being so negative about this! Have fun! Do things you couldn't before as a giant!"

She huffed in response and gripped her stomach. "I'm still hungry."

Patty hopped off the couch and made her way to the hallways where the bedrooms were. She turned back to the living room and smiled at Liz. "Find what you're craving! I'm sure it's somewhere around here. Good luck!" with that said, she skipped off and disappeared into her room.

Liz groaned and rolled over to look at the window. The moon chuckled down at her, somewhat mockingly. She glared up it. It didn't have to worry about being so small. It was one of the biggest things around. She rolled over onto her back and covered her face with a couch pillow. "I hate thiiiis!" she screamed into it. She started to angrily kick her short legs.

"You're not acting very mature."

She shot up, pillow falling onto the floor. She turned towards the voice. Kid stood there, giving her a rather confused look. "What is it Kid?" she asked, rather annoyed.

He sighed and hopped up next to her on the couch. She looked at him, waiting.

"Well, what is it?"

Kid turned to her. "I take it you don't like this form?" he asked, giving a small smile. "What is so wrong about it? I love it."

She rolled her eyes again and leaned into the huge couch cushion, almost halfway in it. "How could you tell? From my yelling or my screaming?"

He gave her a look. "But yelling and scream- ohh. You're being sarcastic."

"Nah dip, Sherlock."

Kid chuckled lightly. "You should stop thinking so negative about this whole thing. It's a learning experience. To love this, endearing... beautiful new look!" his eyes got bigger and shinier. Clearly, he didn't sympathize with her unhappiness.

Liz groaned and jumped off the couch. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." she walked out, long ears hanging low, unhappily. She was still hungry for that mystery food too.

He didn't seem to notice and made his way to his own room. No point in going after her when he could spend a good fifteen minutes gawking at his own beauty, right? With that idea in mind, Kid hurried into his room and got in front of his full length mirror, usually used to call his father. But in this case, it had other uses.

Kid smiled wide at the image looking back at him. Perfectly placed rings, and his ears were just the perfect length apart. And since his fur was so short, he had no need to even comb it. It stayed perfectly placed all the time.

And the stripes!

He still had these stripes on him, but now, they're perfect in every way! He grinned. "This is so great! I don't ever have to worry about those hideous Sanzu lines ever again!" he pressed a pink cheek to the glass. "Thank you Stein, you have officially gained my uttermost praise."

"You're welcome, Kid."

His eyes flew open and he backed away from the mirror. The image of Shinigami-sama and Stein looked down at him. Apparently they had called during his little make-out session with himself. He gave them both an unhappy look. "What is it?"

Stein grinned and crossed his arms. "Just called to see how you three were doing. How are you liking your new looks?"

Kid smiled and sat down. "I like it. And Patty does as well. But..." he looked towards the doorway. "Liz hates it."

Shinigami-sama turned to Stein. "Wait, wait, hold on. Why does my son look like this? And you're telling me Liz and Patty do too?"

Stein turned to him. "Oh, I never explained? I decided to change them into creatures called Pokemon." he explained like it was simple. "With special pills I made. And it's not just Kid, Liz and Patty." his smile grew. "I changed Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star as well."

Shinigami-sama turned his head. He sighed at the scientist. "Stein... you can't be doing strange things to my students. Who knows what will happen when the other teachers find out. Besides, school starts in three days! You have to change them back."

Kid continued to listen.

Stein sighed unhappily and scratched the side of his head. "Fine, fine... too bad, this experiment could have been way more entertaining."

"Entertaining?" Kid asked.

Stein shook his head and turned to leave the Death Room. "It's nothing... I'm going to create and antidote now." he left.

Kid looked to his father. "But I don't want to change back... I like this form."

Shinigami-sama shook his head. "You can't stay like that. Can you even use any of your Reaper abilities? Try summoning Beelzebub."

Kid looked at his paw. He doubted it would work. "What for?"

"You need those abilities Kid. Now try, please."

Kid sighed and held out his black foot. He concentrated. _Come on, Beelzebub. Appear, now. _

_..._

_Come on...! Now!_

...

Kid sighed and lowered his paw. "It doesn't work father. I can't summon it."

Shinigami-sama crossed his arms. "See. You have to change back to your original form. No arguing."

Kid lowered his long ears. "...Alright. If I must."

Shinigami-sama nodded. "Good. Now, I must go. And I'll be waiting for updates on Stein's antidote. Sleep well." he gave Kid a wave before the mirror went black. Kid gave and unhappy groan before heading over to his bed and hopping up onto it. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. He **really **didn't want to give up this form. It was the only thing he has ever wanted with himself. To be perfectly symmetrical! That's all.

He sighed and folded himself into a ball. "Father, you never cease to make me unhappy..." with that, he slowly dozed off.

* * *

**Back at Stein's lab...**

"Steeein! I'm home!" Marie cheerfully sang, opening the door with one hand, brown paper bag in the other. Some groceries peeked over it. "Are you hungry yet?" she closed the door and made her way to the kitchen. As she put away the food, she noticed no one had answered.

She finished putting everything away and stepped into the living room. "Stein?"

Nothing.

Worried now, the Death Scythe jogged towards his bedroom. She knocked on the door. "Stein? Are you in here?" no one answered again. With a worried whimper, she pushed open the wooden door. It was dark, so she flicked on a light switch.

The room was dead empty. His television was off for once, and the bed was made. Also, the corner of the room where he usually did experiments was clean. All his test tubes and chemicals were tucked away in their proper locations. He hadn't been in here today, that's for sure.

Marie frowned and turned to leave. Then she bumped into it. Something tall and stiff. Startled to the extreme, she let out a loud, piercing scream. "Yaaaaaaah!" she backed away from it and ended up tripping and falling on her behind. She looked up at it with her one revealed eye. "Stein... you jerk!" she shrieked, realizing it was him, the very man she had been looking for. "Why'd you sneak up on me like that? Where were you hiding?"

Stein laughed under his breath and pulled her up to her feet. "Sorry. I just came home myself. I heard something in here and came to investigate. So what are doing in my room, hm?"

She gulped and shook her head, smiling nervously. "No, no! It's not what you think! I... was only looking for _you_! Don't get the wrong idea! Ahahaha..."

"Mm-hmm." he turned and headed into the kitchen. She followed. As he arrived there, the scientist turned on the stove and placed a pot over it. One that Marie had bought him, since flasks weren't the best for making tea. He flashed her a smile from the side. "Why don't you wait in the living room? I'll make you some tea to help you settle down after that. Alright?"

Marie smiled, cheeks lighting up to a faint rosy pink. "Thanks, Franken! How considerate of you!" she made her way into the living room and sat down on his couch. He let out a breath of relief and returned to the teapot. It whistled loudly, signalling that the drink was done. He lifted it and poured some of the brown liquid into her favorite cup.

Finished pouring, he leaned into the doorway to check on her. She patiently sat on the sofa, occasionally tapping her fingers along her lap.

Stein smiled and headed back into the kitchen. He reached a hand into his lab coat pocket and dug around for a while, before pulling out a small white and red pill. The Poke-Pill. Without a second's hesitation, he dropped the small orb into the tea with a plunk. It fizzed for a moment, then dissolved.

He placed the steaming drink onto a plate before heading into the kitchen. "Here you are." he sat it down on the coffee table in front of her. "Enjoy."

She nodded and picked up the cup, blowing on it. White smoke flew away from the surface. She blew again. Across from her, Stein anxiously tapped against his knee. _Drink iiiiit... _she blew again. _Dammit, Marie..._

As soon as he was about to stand up and shove the god-forsaken drink down her throat, she took a nice, long sip and sighed happily. "Yum. Thanks, Stein!"

He let out a small laugh. "No, Marie. _Thank you_."

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Also, thank you Ms. Issippi for giving me the idea to change some of the teachers too! And for what Marie will be. Thanks! ^^ Please review. And stuff. Also, try to guess what Liz was craving earlier! :D Hint: It's in most of the Pokemon games.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tea for Marie

PokeEater

Chapter 8: Marie's Turn

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update recently. I've been doing more reading than writing. I hope you like this one though! **

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaaah!"

Stein flinched and froze, mid-key tap. He looked up from his computer screen, the only light source in the room, to the door. "Marie?" he pushed himself out of the desk chair and made his way towards the door. He ventured down the hallway and gave Marie's door a few quick knocks. "Marie? Is it another spider?"

She didn't reply for a good ten seconds. When she did, it was a small whimpering noise.

"What?" he pressed his ear to the door. "I can't hear you."

Another whimper. Only a little stronger this time though. Stein repeated his last statement and knocked again.

"You'll have to speak up if you want me to help you."

"Stein! Get in here right now!" She yelled, rather ordered. Stein backed away from the door. Maybe it wasn't too late to run. "I know you're there! GET IN HERE!"

After taking a deep breath, he entered. He didn't see anyone. "Marie?" he went in further. "If you're trying to scare me, you're going to fail." he searched to room. It was Marie's room to it's fullest. Pink and yellow items everywhere. It was odd though. Ususally she was as clean as a whistle, but several items were thrown here and there. Like there was a panic recently. "Marie?"

He noticed a light coming out from the bathroom door. It was closed. He made his way ot the door and tapped it.

"Marie? You alive in there?"

"Get. In. Here. Stein." She ordered from inside the small bathroom. Stein made an uncomfortable expression before opening the door. It... surely wasn't what he expexted to see. A tall, white figure with a green bob-style hairstyle stood before him, forehead pressed against the mirror. It turned to face him, big green eyes full of sadness and anger. "Why do I look like this?"

Stein blinked a few times and even leaned towards her to double check. That was Marie's tone, that's for sure. And her personality. Mixing between sad and angry in a split second. "Oh..." he realized the situation and let a small smile appear on his lips. "It worked."

Marie grabbed hold of his sleeves and yanked him towrds her. "WHAT worked?" she shrieked. "Do you have something to do with this?"

He placed a finger to his mouth and smiled innocently. And for Stein, it didn't work. "No. Would I do that?"

She gave him a look. "It's **exactly **the kind of thing you'd do! Now tell me how this happened, you lunatic!"

He pulled himself out of her grip and dug through his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small, yet rather thick book. Marie couldn't see the cover, since he had already started to flip through it. "One moment... I'm trying to find what you are." he muttered, eyes scanning the numerous pictures and words. He stopped around halfway through it and pointed a picture to the page. "Here we are. You're a..." he had trouble pronouncing the name. "Gar... de...voir. Gardevoir." he showed her the picture.

She looked at it for awhile then returned her attention to him. "That's just great, butt you still haven't explained _why _I look like this." she motioned her hands up and down her body.

Stein smiled again. "I drugged your tea."

Marie gasped. "You what? When-" she recalled last night. "And I thought you were being nice! You bastard!" she squealed, on the verge of tears. Stein patted her shoulder.

"Come on Marie... it was just an experiment." he said.

She shook her head. "That's no excuse! Now, turn me back!"

He thought about it. He could do it. After all, he had an antidote. But this was so much fun, he wouldn't dare. "Fine, fine. I'll make an antidote for you. For now, just learn to live in that form for awhile okay?" he negotiated with her.

Marie huffed, frustrated, and crossed her green arms. "Good. But Stein, things like this are bad. No wonder you almost went insane..."

"Almost?"

"Shut up Franken..." she muttered before turning to leave the small bathroom they still occupied. "I'll be going to bed now..." she lied down on her bed and wrapped the thick comforter around herself. "Go to your lab..."

He chuckled at her tone and let himself out. "I'll get to it." He left. While he was happy to know there was already an antidote, Marie surely was not.

* * *

**Soul and Maka's apartment**

"Maka!" Soul called from the kitchen. "Come in here!"

She groaned and made her way in. Soul was trying desperately to reach something on the counter. "What is it?" she asked, irritated.

"I can't reach this."

She looked up onto the counter. His laptop sat on it. "Well, what can I do about it? I'm barely taller than you. Get a stool or something."

He looked around. "Well, Isaac Newton, we don't own one. Do you recall when we were furniture shopping? You said they were tacky and we'd never need one." He gave her a look. She glared back, then sighed, defeated.

"Fine! What can I do to help?" she asked, walking next to him.

"Let me get on your... uh, shoulders."

"What? No! Let me stand on your back. It'll be easier, seeing as you're some sort of dog thing. You'll lose your balance if you get on top of me. And you wouldn't even be able to grab your laptop, you don't have thumbs!" She climbed her way up onto his back. "Now stay still. I don't want to fall."

Soul made an imitation voice of Maka and repeated her last orders. "Whatever."

She ignored him, now standing on his furry black back. She reached her small yellow hand as high as she could over the counter. A couple of her "fingers" slid over the surface.

Soul growled a little. "Hurry it up! I can't keep you up there forever!"

She continued to reach. "I'm... trying...!" she strained her arm as far as it could go. She felt the metal computer's edge slide across her fingers. "I think I got it...!" she grabbed it.

"Hurry idiot!"

With a frustrated groan, she yanked the laptop as hard as she could over the counter. Well...

If she had her old hands, it would have worked fine. But with these tiny things, she lost her grip. The laptop went flying out of her hand and crashed into the wall, wires and chips scattering everywhere.

Soul gasped and took off towards it, in result, letting Maka slam onto the floor. She angrily groaned, while Soul took in the sight of what used to be his laptop. His brand new laptop that Lord Death got for him as a gift. "Maka... you dumb-ass!" he yelled, turning to face her. She lifted her head from the floor and glared at him.

"Shut up! Don't get mad at me!" she argued back, stomping towards the boy. "Why'd you have your computer in the **kitchen** anyway?"

He huffed and sat down. "Last week, it was your birthday. And you love turkey and I didn't know how to make it." he looked away. "So I brought my laptop in here so I could make it. I needed instructions, so I looked it up."

Maka blinked. "But... I thought you ordered that turkey."

He rolled his eyes. "No. I made it."

Her long yellow ears fell. "Oh... I see." she rubbed her neck and thought. "Well... I'm sure we could get you a new one."

Soul sighed and looked at her. "No. It's fine, I'll handle it."

She silently nodded and headed off.

"Oh, and Maka?"

She turned to him, smiling. "Yeah, Soul?"

"You still have fat ankles."

* * *

**A/N: Haha... yeah. That's chapter eight! Too bad there was no Kid in it... heh. Also, credit to Ms. Issippi for the choice of Marie's Poke-self. AND! For all of you who guessed as to what Liz was craving... it was BERRIES! :D So good job. Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9: Training

Poke-Eater

Chapter 9: Training

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay in updates. I've been murdering leprechauns. Black*Star and Tsubaki have a little episode with their new forms in this one. Also, if you have forgotten, Black*Star is a Riolu and Tsubaki is a Bellossum. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Black*Star? Wh-What are you doing?"

Tsubaki stood in the doorway to her partner's training room, wide-eyed. The boy before her was desperately trying to lift an eighty-pound dumbbell with both hands. Though, the metal object was moving at all. He grunted and tried to lift it again, blue face turning red. Black*Star pulled at the thing with all of his puny power.

"Maybe you should stop... that thing weighs a lot." Tsubaki advised, stepping into the room. Black*Star paid her no mind and attempted to lift the weight again.

"I...! Can do it...!" he grunted, bending his back in another in vain attempt to lift it.

"Black*Star, you're going to hurt yourself!" she yelled, trying to pull him away with her small hands. "Let it go!"

He ignored her order and continued to pull on the weight. "I CAN DO IIIIIT!" he screeched, yanking at the dumbbell with all his might. He put everything into this one.

It twitched.

Black*Star threw his tiny blue arms in the air and yelled. "YAHOOO! I said I could do it!"

Tsubaki sighed and looked at her meister. "Why were you trying to train? In that form, you still don't know what you can or cannot do. So just take it easy until Professor Stein comes up with an antidote."

He replied with an unhappy groan, then turned to head out. "I'll train if I want to. New look or not, this is still **my **body. I can do whatever I want with it."

Tsubaki frowned. Before she could respond, Black*Star took off and headed outside. She watched him through the window as he headed into the back yard. She sighed once more and made her way into the living room. He was most likely just going to have some boy time with himself. After all, her meister wasn't that reckless ri-

**BOOM!**

Tsubaki's eyes widened. Instantly, she flung the front door open and dashed into the back yard. Black*Star's small blue form stood in front of a now, destroyed tree. And it wasn't a small one either, it had to be at least five feet thick. He had one palm outstretched, a bluish-white energy flowing around his hand. From her point of view, Tsubaki could see most of his face. His eyes were wide as if he had no idea this would happen. Noticing her presence, he turned his head in her direction.

"Uh... hi. Tsubaki."

"B... Black*Star! What did you do!?" she screamed, stomping next to him and taking in the view of the knocked down tree.

He lowered his hand and gave the girl a clueless look. "I honestly don't know. I was planning on using the Black*Star big wave... then this happened." he motioned towards the wreckage. "I wasn't planning on knocking the tree down. Just making a dent or two."

She let out a frustrated yell and grabbed her temples. "Black*Star!"

"What? I said I didn't mean to!"

Having no further statements to say, Tsubaki stormed inside the house and left the boy to himself. Black*Star lifted his palm and gave it a good stare. The energy was gone now. "What the hell was that?" as he continued to think about the event, he remembered Stein telling them something about these new forms. They would have new abilities and moves. And as they got stronger, they might discover more. Black*Star grinned. "New abilities? Hey, maybe this isn't so bad."

**~Later~**

Black*Star jumped through the treetops at full speed, sending loose branches and leaves everywhere. As he did so, he couldn't wipe the gigantic smile off his face. He was so light now and had to be moving at least two times as fast as before. Also, he had boundless energy flowing through him. Sure he had plenty before, but now, he could go for hours! And to him, that was the pure definition of a good time.

Nearing the end of the forest, Black*Star sprung out of the last tree and landed onto the grassy floor with ease. Also, walking in itself was a treat. Feeling the grass slip in between your toes all the time could make anyone smile. Having a tail improved his balance as well, so he didn't have to worry about falling.

Soon his and Tsubaki's home started to come into view. Relieved to finally have a drink, he lifted his arms over his head and stretched. "Finally."

After the tree incident, Tsubaki had told him to go off somewhere while she moved the fallen plant. He wasn't the only one learning about abilities. She had learned the she had the power to control plants at will. It started with accidentally causing a flower to grow like mad after thinking about how big it would be in a few weeks. Before the girl could even sprinkle a drop onto the flower, the vines started to stretch, the leaves and petals grew longer, so much so, that the pot busted. Finally, after it grew ten feet taller, did she manage to stop it. By literally yelling "stop it." And it did.

"Tsubaki! I'm back!" Black*Star called, sliding the screen door open that lead to the living room. His partner sat in front of the computer. (Atop a few dictionaries so she could see the screen and reach the keyboard.) Her eyes were scanning across the monitor, small hand placed on the mouse. "What are you doing? Playing a game?"

She glanced at him, then returned her attention to the computer. "Looking up what Stein turned us into. So far, I've learned a lot in the last ten minutes."

He looked up at the screen. The tab said "Online Pokedex."

"I've found what out what we all are. And other details." she handed him a sticky note with some writing on it. "That's your basic information."

He looked down at the slip of paper.

_Species- Riolu_

_Category__- Emanation Pokemon. _

_Type- Fighting_

_Ability- Steadfast_

Black*Star gave the paper a look. "This doesn't tell me much about my powers. It's just like... bio or whatever." he looked up at Tsubaki from his spot on the floor. "I want to know how to use my powers!"

She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "So you can destroy more trees?"

He huffed and crossed his arms. "I SAID I didn't mean to!"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and started to type into the keyboard. "Fine, fine. I'll look up what powers you have now."

He let out a victorious laugh and plopped down onto the couch that sat on the other side of the room. "Good! I wonder what else I can do!" he laced his paws behind his head. "I'm bet I'll turn out to be even awesomer than before! If that's even possible." he let out another hardy laugh like usual.

After a few more minutes, Tsubaki hopped out of her chair and walked over to her meister. Handing him another sticky note, she explained, "Those are a few of your moves... how to use them, I don't know. You'll have to figure it out yourself. Preferably somewhere **other** than our backyard."

He ignored that last comment and started to look over the paper. "Okay, lets see... Force Palm... sounds cool I guess." he read the next one. "Quick attack? Pffft- I'm already as fast as lightning. Next! Focus blast? Now that sounds cool!" he hopped off of the couch. "I bet that's what I used to knock over the tree."

Tsubaki shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Hey, why don't you look up your's too? Moves, I mean. Come Tsubaki, I bet your's will be okay too. Not as cool as mine, but you know..."

With that said, Black*Star felt some vines slip up around his waist ans one gag him in the mouth. He muffled a few words, but it was barely audible. Tsubaki smiled, holding the base vine.

"I already know some of them, Black*Star. For instance, this one is called Wrap." he muffled some more words into the vine. "Finally, a way to keep him quiet..."

* * *

**A/N: Haha... oh Tsubaki. That chapter was more filler than anything. I just wrote this to get myself back into the story. Also, I hope Black*Star wasn't too OOC. I haven't written a lot with him in it.****I hoped you liked it though. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you! :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Awkward Moments

Poke-Eater

Chapter 10: Awkward Moments

**A/N: Crona finally gets some spotlight in this chapter. I hope I don't disappoint you guys! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, twerp, I'm hungry, get me some food!" Ragnarok squealed into Crona's ear, tugging at a strand of his powder pink hair.

Crona whimpered at the sudden order and freed himself from Ragnarok's hold. "I can't cook though..."

"Then go to that Tsubaki girl's house! She can cook despite her looks! Now get moving!" he pinched at the boy's nose. Surely a bruise would appear later. "GO!"

Crona stood, still whining in his usual manner. "Stop it, you're going to bruise me! I already have five and I don't know how to deal with six! Quit it Ragnarok!" he started swatting at the bully's hands. Aggravated, Ragnarok let go and crossed his tiny black arms.

"Then get moving!"

Crona made his way out of his apartment. The DWMA had gotten enough money together and bought him his own. Living with Maka and Soul was nice, but being alone and having some peace and quiet, despite Ragnarok, was nice too. He spent most of his time reading the books Maka and his teachers gave him. Mostly stuff on resonance and strategies, but he knew pretty much all of it. Though he didn't grow up being taught by the academy, he still knew how to fight one way or another.

Soon, Black*Star and Tsubaki's home appeared into view. Crona wasn't exactly comfortable around the blue-haired boy, but Tsubaki was easy to be around anyway. Still unsure, he gave the door a few rapid knocks. There wasn't a reply for quite awhile, so he decided to peek in the window.

All of the lights were out and the doors were locked tight.

Crona turned slowly back to Ragnarok, nervous. He wouldn't like this. "They aren't home..."

Ragnarok growled in anger and pushed his palms down onto Crona's head rather roughly. "Dammit! Well, I need food! Try the Reaper-boy's house! He's rich, so finding food there would be inevitable, right? Get going!" he gave Crona's hair a tug as if the boy were a horse.

Crona whined and pulled his hair out of the Ragnarok's hands. "Quit that! I'm not an animal!"

Ragnarok snorted. "I know! If anything, you'd be a flea! Always scampering around and sucking off others!"

Ouch. Still, Crona ignored that. In his months with his friends at the academy, they had taught him to ignore Ragnarok's cruel comments. After all, there wasn't really a way to stop them. Best to ignore the bullies, than give them the satisfaction of tears.

Realizing that Ragnarok wouldn't quiet down until he got some food in him, Crona made his way towards Kid's home. Gallows Manor. It was near the outskirts of Death City unfortunately, so he had to put up with Ragnarok's screaming and complaints for at least half an hour. Fantastic.

* * *

Now bruised and practically crying, Crona knocked on Kid's door, praying the Reaper would be home. All he wanted was to shut Ragnarok up and go home. Besides, it was getting late and the sky had altered itself into a faint orange. The sun would occasionally nod and a long line of drool dangled from it's mouth. It was almost six.

After knocking ten more times, Crona peered into Kid's window. Like Black*Star's house, all the lights were off and the doors were locked up.

He groaned lightly and turned away from the house. Where was everyone? Why weren't they home? After all, it was almost dinnertime. Ragnarok appeared once more and bent his arms, then pushed his elbows hard into Crona's scalp. "I'm! Still! Hungry! Twerp!" with each word, he dug his elbows in deeper.

Crona swatted him away, now frustrated. He didn't like this. Walking around town, knocking on his friends doors for food. And it wasn't even for him, it was for this selfish jerk, hitching a free ride on his back! Crona whipped his head around, so he could glare Ragnarok in the eye. Now his eyes weren't soft black, that had changed into their cold grey appearance. "Shut up, you jerk!"

Ragnarok's eyes widened for a split second, then creased down in anger. "What did you say to me!? You little flea, I'll squash you!" he screamed, grabbing hold of Crona's arms and forcing them into a painful position behind his own head. Crona yelped from the sudden strain in his muscles, but managed to yank his limbs free, in result, smacking Ragnarok hard on the cheek.

Crona froze and stared at him for a moment. He'd never struck Ragnarok, only yelled at him a few times.

Eyes wide as ever, Ragnarok slowly turned towards the boy. "You... hit me..." he placed a white hand to his reddened cheek. It didn't hurt that bad, but the fact that he hit him was a well enough reason to be shocked.

Crona continued to stare him down, expression unsure. Would he start hitting him again? Or...?

"You...! You...!" Ragnarok chanted, voice clearly upset. "Gyuh!" he slid back into Crona's back without another word or even a pinch on the nose. Still, confused on the recent event, Crona regained his posture and started to walk. He was very uncomfortable at this point. He had no idea if Ragnarok would pop out at any moment and flail punches at his head like usual or barrage him with insults. Either way, he was still confused.

Soon he found himself at the park. Why or how, he had no idea, but somehow his legs brought him there.

The place made him smile. In the evenings, all the children who may have been here have all left to eat dinner. So, it was as quiet as could be and no one else was around. Adding to the peaceful atmosphere was the colors of the sky. The mixing hues of reds, oranges, and pinks. It was so pretty.

Crona began to take a few more steps before a weak pain pinched him in his legs. "Oh..." he had been walking miles after all. It was natural to be tired. He found a nearby bench and sat down. Again, the boy smiled up at the sky. First Ragnarok left him alone, and now he got to witness such a pretty scene. This day was almost perfect-

"Hello Crona."

Without a second's hesitation, Crona bounced up in his seat at least five inches. Terrified, the boy whirled his head around to the back of the bench where the voice came from. Who stood behind him gave him a sense of relief and added terror.

Franken Stein.

Crona tried to speak. "D-D-Dr. St-Stein..! Y-You scared me to death!"

Stein smiled lightly and made his way to the front of the bench to face Crona. The boy's eyes followed him the entire way. Out of all the teachers at the DWMA, this one made him the most uncomfortable. After all, when he first met him, the scientist stabbed him through the stomach.

"Um... what is it you need? P-Professor?" Crona asked, nervousness lingering in his words.

"Wouldn't you like to get more comfortable?" Stein asked, taking a drag from his cigarette, then blowing out a thick white cloud. "You're practically on the ground."

Realizing, he was half-hanging off of the bench, Crona awkwardly pulled himself back onto it.

"Good." he took in another inhale. "Now, Crona I have a few pieces of information for you." as he spoke, more smoke flooded from his lips. Crona turned his head away from it.

"Y-Yes?"

"You know that school was planning on starting tomorrow,right?"

Crona nodded.

Stein dropped his cigarette and dug against it with his shoe. This basic action made Crona flinch. "Well, there's been a schedule change recently. All students will have another week off."

"Really?" Crona asked. "Why?"

Stein tried to hide a nervous gulp. He didn't think of that. Though, he's lied so many times in the last few days, how hard could it be to make up one more? He thought awhile, then came up with something. "...All of the teachers have colds. As well as the substitutes."

Crona blinked. "All of them...? At the same time?"

Stein nodded.

"You look fine, Professor... aren't you able to teach?"

_Damn, this kid asked a lot of questions_. Stein thought, rubbing his neck. Then, an idea popped into his head. "Well. It's a type of sickness one can't see. It's... only a type of sickness the victim can feel." he lied. "You may not see any symptoms, but I'm very ill."

Crona gasped. "Then... y-you should get to bed! You shouldn't be outside!" he stood up in front of the scientist. "I'll take you home."

Stein shook his head and tried to hold in his laughter. Honestly, he couldn't believe the kid was buying all of this. "I, uh... I'm okay for now." he faked a weak cough. "I've come to give you something. Crona."

The boy blinked, confused. "Um... okay. What is it?"

Stein dug around in his pocket and pulled out the infamous Poke-Pills. "Here. If you eat one of these...," he popped one into Crona's palm. "...you won't get the infection. Quick, now eat it up."

Crona looked down at the pill, nervously. Taking medicine from older men wasn't exactly a smart thing to do. But then again, he couldn't deal with getting sick. "Well... okay. You are a doctor..." he muttered before tossing the small orb into his mouth.

Stein grinned at the sound of Crona swallowing. "Good. Now, go on home Crona. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you right? It's getting dark."

Crona nodded and gave Stein a quick farewell before heading back to his apartment. Stein watched the boy's figure fade away in the distance. Then seemingly, out of nowhere, Lord Death's image flashed into Franken's mind.

The scientist sighed and placed a hand on his screw. Slowly, he turned it, a frown placed upon his face. "I think I've got a problem." That is... with screwing with his students lives.

Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Crona was really fun to write for... haha. I hope I didn't let you down. Please review and what-not. Thanks again! In your review, try to guess what Crona will be. I already have it decided, but I wanna see who you guys think he'll be. Good luck! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: How to deal with Two Heads

Poke-Eater

Chapter 11: How to deal with Two Heads

**A/N: UGH. This chapter is the pure definition of "late update." I'm sorry, I've been so busy with school and other crap. Here's basically what happened in the last chapter. Stein gave Crona the infamous Poke-Pill. And now you get to see what he'll turn into. Well, not really... Enjoy!**

* * *

Crona let out a low yawn and kicked off his shoes and slipped off his socks. It had already reached eleven o' clock and he was pretty tired. All day he had been wandering around town, trying to get food for Ragnarok. Who of which hasn't made any appearances since the accidental slap.

Crona smiled a little.

It wasn't a bad thing after all.

Eager to feel the bed's warmth and fall asleep, Crona sat down on his fluffy bed and sighed when his head plopped down onto his pillow. It took no more than a few seconds to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Hey. Twerp! Get up dammit!"

Crona groaned and rolled over into the safety of his pillow. Apparently Ragnarok was coming out again. Joy.

"Are you STILL asleep!? Wake up, or I'll break your face in two!" Ragnarok screeched.

Crona ignored him.

Ragnarok growled under his breath. Crona then felt something _bite_ down on his scalp. He yelled and sat up, in pain. Ragnarok had never bitten him, of all things. Usually it was a punch or a slap. But a bite?

Crona opened his eyes and was shocked to see black.

He whirled his head around a few times. Still, he saw nothing. And even if all the lights were off, he would get a faint glimpse of something. "I-I can't see..."

He heard Ragnarok snort beside him. "I KNOW! Idiot, I can't see either!" Crona heard some faint laughter. "But I can smell. That's how I know we're right next to each other!"

"Huh...?" Crona asked, head still spinning. Was Ragnarok playing a joke? If so, he found no humor in this. "Ragnarok is this supposed to be a joke? If so knock it off... I have to get ready for the day."

Ragnarok scoffed. "I'm not joking, you moron! I can't see either!"

Crona whimpered and continued to try and see things again. He'd open his eyes a dozen times and re-open them. No... it's not that he was blind. There was simply something covering his eyes. Something he couldn't feel. But it _was_ there.

"Here, let me help you out a little. Sniff the air." Ragnarok said, amusement in his voice.

Crona turned to where he figured the voice was coming from. "Sniff?"

"Yeah. Just smell the air!" Crona heard loud sniffing noises beside him. "You'll be shocked, that's for sure."

Crona obeyed and took in a deep whiff. Whoa.

Crona actually flinched, the smell was so overwhelming. Nothing stunk, but it was all so _strong_! He could actually swear he smelt the trash in the kitchen. Which was down the hall and across from the living room. That's pretty far away smell-wise.

Ragnarok snickered. "See?"

Crona continued to take in the smells. "Why do I smell so... accurately?" he asked, utterly confused. "I don't get it!"

"I don't know either." Ragnarok said with a yawn. Apparently this wasn't bothering him too much. "But we can smell like dogs now."

Crona sniffed again. He could tell from the scent that he was still on his bed. That much was clear. He stood, immediately unsteady. Were these four legs? That can't be right. He tested his limbs some more and eventually discovered it was four. "R-Ragnarok... how many legs do we have...?"

Ragnarok looked around. Even though he couldn't see. "I thought you humans only had two..., but this feels like four to me."

Crona frowned. As he did, he felt a sharp tooth pierce into his tongue. He yelped and opened his mouth, tongue dangling. "Ow! Since when do I have fangs...?" he asked.

Ragnarok moved his tongue around his own mouth. "Hey, I do too! Finally, something cool in all of this." he laughed a little. "But still, why do we appear different? Or at least from what I can tell. Got any answers twerp?"

Crona sighed. "Do you always have to call me that? Even in this situation?"

Ragnarok snorted again. "Shut up. Twerp."

Not wanting to argue right now, Crona ignored that last insult and uncomfortably made his way off of the bed. Well, it wasn't anything close yo graceful. He did nothing short of plummeting onto the hard floor, very unsteady on four legs, plus the lack of sight. Crona groaned as he stood, feeling himself getting woozy. "I hit my head..." he whined.

Through his new ability to smell, Crona managed to find his way into the kitchen, where the phone was. After climbing onto a stool and dialing a familiar number, he used his nubby hands to hold the phone to his head. Soon, the other person picked up.

**A/N: Don't ask how he dialed the number... Haha.**

"Hello?" they said.

"Maka!" Crona yelled, gripping the phone tightly. "I-I- Can you come over?" he asked frantically. "P-Please?"

There was an unsure pause. "U-Uh, yeah... I'll be right there. What's wrong?"

Crona shook his head, though it was obvious she didn't see it. "Just- c-come quickly, okay? I don't know how to explain..."

Maka nodded. "Alright..." quickly, she placed the phone onto the receiver. Soul glanced at her from his spot on the couch. He was tossing small blue berries into his mouth.

"What's up? Who was that?" he asked.

"Crona..." she hopped down from her stool. "He wants me to come over."

Soul gave her a look. "Is something happening? Should I come too?"

She shook her head. "It's okay. Ragnarok is probably just giving him a hard time or something." she rubbed her neck. "I'm sure it's no big deal."

Soul laughed quietly. "Heh... maybe Stein gave him a pill too."

* * *

**A/N: Soul, you couldn't be more right. Sorry this chapter was rather short, I just needed to get back into this story. Also, if you review, try to guess what Crona is. I'll give you a hint. He has two types, and obviously, two heads. Good luck, and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
